


A Moment's Peace

by Birdz555



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richass Week 2016, SO MUCH FLUFF, just richard and asbel being cute dorks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdz555/pseuds/Birdz555
Summary: Richard and Asbel take a little time to themselves on a clifftop near Barona.Written for the prompt "Peace, Serenity, Protection"
Relationships: Asbel Lhant/Richard Windor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Rediscovered this little ficlet after tumblr updated and decided my tracked tags actually meant something! Figured I might as well share it here. Enjoy!

Richard sighed contently, enjoying the light caress of the breeze upon his face. This cliffside always felt so peaceful and today was no exception. He gazed out at the emerald tops of the trees and the aquamarine sky that extended into the distance. For this time, at least, Richard’s troubles and responsibilities felt far away. He squeezed the hand wrapped tightly in his.

“What is it, Richard?” Asbel asked curiously, glancing over.

“Nothing of import.” Richard smiled at his companion. “I just wanted to acknowledge this shared moment with you.”

“Oh,” Asbel blushed a little and squeezed Richard’s hand back. “Okay.”

Asbel looked away back at the landscape, but Richard kept his gaze on him. He watched the wind tousle Asbel’s hair, saw the blush creep further along his cheeks to his ears when Asbel noticed him staring. Richard chuckled softly. He turned his head and rested it on his knight’s shoulder. Asbel relaxed and let go of Richard’s hand to wrap his arm around him. Richard’s now-free hand found Asbel’s waist in much the same way.

“Thank you, Asbel.” Richard said, nuzzling Asbel’s shoulder a little. “For everything you’ve done for me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Richard.” Asbel rested his head on Richard’s. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”

The wind whirled around them, rustling their coats and hair. Richard wished, not for the first time, that they could stay here forever, just the two of them. He heard Asbel sigh over the wind and felt his hand drop from his shoulder to his waist, slowly turning him so they were face to face. Richard settled his free hand on Asbel’s cheek as he was pulled into his embrace. Asbel gazed lovingly at him, his gaze turning sheepish.

“We should be getting back soon, Richard.”

Richard sighed, pulling Asbel closer to him. “Just a little longer.”

“Alright.”

Richard buried his face in Asbel’s shoulder, smelling the faint fragrance of sopheria flowers there. He felt Asbel’s hand come to rest on the back of his head, gently stroking his hair.

“I love you, Richard.”

“And I, you, Asbel.”


End file.
